edoggfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Name of Hope
Go back to Arceusrules98 WARNING: This Page Contians Spoilers. Do not read if you plan to read the Book when It becomes public. In the Name of Hope is a story revolving around a world wich was taken over by a fake god who started a game to amuse himself. 7 games for 7 crystals eventually spiral into dephts of despair until the happy conclusion. Our protagonists work within an alliance known as the Scandinavian Alliance. Characters 'Main Characters' Astrid Mason Della Wendy Hayley Tori Rick 'Secondary Characters' Genevieve Khsana Lilianne Deb Hugo Angelo Lisa Lori Eleanor Martin 'Minor Characters' José Mercedes 'Main Antagonists' Ryo Parvathi Rita Fernanda Mánu Story 'Arc of Condemnation' 'Part I' Astrid, Mason, Della, Wendy, Rick, Hayley and Tori are the main characters of this story. Astrid is a clever and strategic girl; Mason is a very flimsy and artistic guy; Della is also kind of flimsy, but very kind; Hayley often acts stupid when she's actually very clever and Tori; a girl who has big ambitions but can be lazy at times. All of them live in the same area, except for Tori who lives in a city 4 hours away. Suddenly one day, large black orbs appear in the sky and consume it. A creature claiming to be god appears, telling them about a bracelet measuring their HP, and about when somebody dies they turn into zombies. Killing a zombie adds extra HP to your bracelet. He also says there's a representant from every country, and they will have to compete for crystals in 7 games. If they ever want to see their parents again, that is, because he had just turned them into ash. Wendy is appointed the representant of Sweden. At the same time, she denies his existence, saying he is a mere hubris, a fake god. In the middle of then night, Hubris calls them for a meeting with the other representants. It turns out the leading kids are Genevieve from England, Ryo from Japan and Parvathi from India. Other kids revealed are Deb from USA, "princess" Lilianne from France, Khsana from Russia, Hugo from Germany and Angelo from Spain. They talk about how you can wish upon one of the 7 gems to get a wish for power. Wich power would they choose? But they also discuss why this isn't the real god, and suddenly Rita from Netherland butts in, the only person the planet probably beleiving that's the real god. But everybody throws bad words at her, and she leaves crying, and the Hubris confessing. They decide to call him Mánu. Trying their best to prepare for what's to come, Tori is heading over to the town through a road but is attacked by burning zombies. She swiftly cuts them down with her axe and proceeds, having some extra HP. Reuniting with the 6, things turn out for the bad next day when Wendy leaves the house for supplies with some friends. From the waterpipes small critters emerge, and if you are bitten by one you turn into a zombie as evident by Wendy's bitten dog. Astrid thinks fast and blows up the house, but leaving the house with Hayley and Tori first. Without a house, they are now quite helpless. 'Part II' Eric is a tall boy from Iceland, who has been exploring the mountains for a while. He just loves the feel of snow. He never heard the fact that he was a representant, until the day two twin girls, the representants of Norway Lisa and Lori comes to get him. They end up in Oslo, where they explain to him that all the countries in Scandinavia are cooperating. You can only teleport to other countries, and you can only do so if the representant has 50 HP, therefor, if they want to go to other countries, they MUST cooperate. Eleanor from Denmark looks like a businesswoman, and is very strict but can be like a loving mother. She orders Martin from Finland to go get Sweden. Martin is like a soldier, very agile and strong, suited for these kinds of missions. After Wendy and her friends are picked up, right after the incident in the first part, it is announced that the first game is already undertaken. There are 7 teams on the arena. Italy, England, South Africa, Canada, Brazil, Moldavia and Sao Tome Principle. Each team possesses a key, and all keys are needed to open the gate to the first gemstone. The girl from Sao Tome, Fernanda, simply sneaks by everybody and pickpockets their keys, just letting the other teams destroy eachother. As a result, Canada utterly destroyed Genevieve's friends, as well as the entire team of Moldavia. Italy had in turn attacked South Africa and both forces had suffered major losses. You won't get to know yet wich power she wished for. It is soon announced that Fernanda won, to Wendy's horror. Genevieve might be in danger! The two of them and Angelo from Spain had protested against Rita in the meeting together, and kid of won, because they confirmed the falsehood of Mánu. Wendy demands to go over to England, but Eleanor, leader of the Scandinavian Alliance, said that they have only obtained the World IP's of the Scandinavian countries. As of yet, they have a little bit more than 250 HP. They will need about 50 more points to go to England and see if Genevieve is alive. 'Part III' Suddenly, Spain was at the alliance front door. Wendy wondered what the problem was, and Eleanor took them in. The leader of the spanish troop, José, explained that their representant Angelo had been kidnapped by Rita, the leader of Netherland. During that meeting, Rita had mentioned how she thought Agelo was interresting, due to their religionous differences. Now she has "collected" him and taken him to her homeland. José wants help to save him, and Wendy gladly accepts. However, they havev just collected 50 points to go to England, so the spanish troops was hired to protect the alliance in the meantime. Arriving in England, they arrive at the place Genevieve told Wendy she lived. In an old english castle. Genevieve welcomed them and served some tea and bread. Then she explained in a melancholic voice that her closest friends, her "sisters"... Had died in battle. Wendy almost choked on her bread. It was all because of Canada, the representant was ruthless. But she guessed he simply wanted to meet his parents again... Now, Genevieve's last option would be to work with Wendy. As soon as they get back, they find Tori, Della, Rick and Hayley playing cards. Only Wendy and Mason had gone to England, and Astrid was doing something else. Della explained that they were playing with 8 suits, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, Orange, Black and White. All in all there was 104 cards. It makes for some real lenghty games. Wendy, Mason and Genevieve joined the game, and by the end of the day, Eleanor, José and Eric had also joined. Somehow, Della always won. 'Part IV' During the night, Mánu held his second meeting. Rita was there with Angelo, mocking them. It was as if all that happiness had dissapeared from Angelo's eyes, and that greatly upset Wendy. Today, Mánu wanted to explain a new feature. You could now send messages from bracelet to bracelet, if you have the other person's bracelet adress. Suddenly, Wendy shouted out to Angelo that she would save him. Rita told them to TRY. Back in Netherland, Rita tells Angelo that she isn't after destroying the alliance just yet. First, she will wipe out the small concurrences. Neither Luxembourg or Liechstenstein had a chance before her. Monaco, San Marino and not even Andorra could lift a finger against her. Now she was going for something more challanging, she was heading for USA. Angelo asked why Rita could be so heartless, to wich Rita just replied that somebody who has been unloved and lied to doesn't HAVE a heart to begin with. Back in Oslo, Eleanor says that if they want to save Angelo from Rita, they would need more strenght. Rita has proven to be quite powerful, as she recently wiped out USA on her OWN. Deb survived tho, and currently is with Lilianne in France. Thus, they should try to win the next game. There are only 6 gems left, and the location isn't given. You have to find it yourself, and when 7 or more different teams arrive, the game begins. Their alliance will be counted as a team, so they should be good to go. However, they agree not to kill anybody. 'Part V' The second game begins in Brazil. The entire force of Brazil survived the first game and they seem to be happy that the second game is in their own country. Mercedes, the representant knows every single part Rio de Janeiro, so this is going to be hard. The Alliance, Brazil, Botswana, India, Japan, Russia and Germany is at the scene. Luckily, Fernanda didn't make it over to own everybody. Martin is at the alliance front with the spanish troops, Eleanor is the strategic leader, and Wendy is the sniper. Della, Astrid, Hayley, Mason, Eric, Rick, Lisa and Lori chose not to follow, and are quite bored at home. Well, everybody except Eric who is trying to make a database of all the information they've gathered so far. India and Japan was two of the leading countries, so Eleanor says that if they should avoid both countries. Russia probably has LOTS of guns and snipers and may not be afraid to kill, so they could be a major problem. Botswana is also a war country, and Mercedes KNOWS this place. However, they wonder about Germany. Hugo is just a little kid, he might not survive on this battlefield. Wendy suggest going to save him, but José does not approve. Eleanor did tho. However, when they found Hugo, that little kid has already WIPED an entire troop from Brazil on his own. He asked if they had seen Mercedes, and Eleanor said with the most frightened voice that they haven't. Suddenly, Wendy noticed a sniper shot straight towards her, and Hugo jumps in front of her. Wendy thought Hugo had died, but he had CATCHED the bullet. He explains that he and Angelo had been allies, so he needs to keep the alliance alive. Eleanor says they may have to rename the alliance "European Alliance" in the future. 'Part VI' Hugo fiercely climbed up to the place where the sniper was, and found another little kid. He looked kinda like Khsana, so it would be wise to say they were related. Hugo took the gun and pinted it against the kid and asked for Khsana's location. Wendy quickly appeared and broke the gun in two. She didn't even know she could do that. They should NOT kill. Suddenly, the two kids started fighting. And Wendy found it adorable. Khsana quickly jumped on top of Wendy but Wendy kicked her of. Khsana told Wendy not to lay a finger on her littlebrother. Martin, José and Eleanor continued. Mercedes may be anywhere, but India, Japan and Botswana are bigger problems. Most african countries had been defeated quickly, but some rose in power very quickly. Botswana was one of those countries. But it would probably be more unfortunate to run into Japan. Lucky them tho, as they had to deal with more Russians. At another part of Rio, it is revealed that Genevieve had followed the alliance onto the battlefield, and had just captured Mercedes when Japan attacked from behind. Ryu epxlained that while his troops fought with India and Botswana, wasn't it convenient that he had found a little stray. Ryu and Genevieve began fighting. Mercedes had a plan tho. Even if Hugo defeated her troops and Genevieve captured her while she was fleeing, she has an emergency crew at the Copacabana Beach where the three countries are fighting. Not a chance she won't win. Ryu states he already defeated them to her horror. Genevieve cannot defeat Ryu, and requests Mercedes help, and together they barely manage to hold Ryu back. At the same time, Eleanor wins her fight, but Hugo and Wendy end in a draw when Genevieve's emergency rocket is fired. Wendy hurries over just in time to see Genevieve be murdered by Ryu. Mercedes was already dead next to him. 'Part VII' The Scandinavian Alliance has three keys with Hugo and from the one attacking Eleanor, Japan also has 2 keys as he killed Mercedes. Botswana, Japan and India are still fighting. Khsana believes it's best to retreat for the moment and runs away with her littlebrother, and Eleanor took the russian girl hostage in a lead. Wendy is about to unleash her wrath on Ryu and chases him all the way to Tijuca Forest where he decides is the best place for ambush. In fact, he is an expert at shadowing. Later, Khsana and her brother has taken cover in the Candélaria church, when the representant of India appeared, Parvathi. She told them she wouldn't hurt them if they just handed over their key. But Khsana told her Wendy had already taken it from her and she are trying to get it back. Khsana's littlebroth sees straight through Parvathi and just knows that she intend to kill them. Thus, he throws a smoke bomb right in her face and Khsana grabs him and flees. Botswana are ultimately defeated by Japan and India, and both forces start fighting eachother. Now, India has two keys as well. Parvathi thinks Ryu will easily defeat Wendy and take her three keys, and then she can kill Ryu herself and win the game. Ryu confuses Wendy since he moves so fast, and despite Wendy doing her best, she just cannot keep up. But when Ryu stopped to attack her, they engaged in close combat. Wendy is thrown at the ground and Ryu tells her to hand over the keys. She casually thells him tho that it is Eleanor who has the keys. Ryu is caught off-guard so Wendy pulls him over and suffocates him until he are unconcious but still alive. She proceeds to leave him in safety, but she took his keys. After Parvathi has gone over to get the key her troops got from Botswana, she heads over to defeat Ryu, but instead, she finds Wendy waiting for her. Wendy intends to win this fight, for the sake of Genevieve, Eleanor, and the guys waiting for her at home. Quicker than ever before, she jumps straight ahead and knocks Parvathi unconcious with a single punch and achieves the last keys. Wendy is deemed winner. Brazil and Botswana has been wiped out. Those are the results. Wendy receives the gem and wishes for the power of telekinesis. 'Arc of Preparation' 'Part VIII' Eleanor, Martin, José, Wendy, Astrid, Hayley, Tori, Rick, Mason, Della, Eric, Lisa, Lori and Hugo currently make up the Scandinavian Alliance. Trivia Category:Books Category:Arceusrules98 Category:In the Name of Hope Category:Arceusrules98's Trilogy